


Hormones and Heroism

by AValorousChoice



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/pseuds/AValorousChoice
Summary: To do list; Save the world? Check. Kick the bad guy’s butt? Done. Be home in time for dinner? You got it. Finish your homework? Eh, it can wait until tomorrow.Being young and hormonal is already a challenge without adding superpowers and the weight of humanity’s fate onto your shoulders. But unfortunately for these boys, someone’s gotta do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the idea came to me while watching The Incredibles...and yes, I may have borrowed some of their powers...I'm excited for the new movie, okay?!

* * *

 

 

**Patient No.1 File**

**Name:** _Virgil Sanders._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Age when abilities were first discovered:** _Nine._

 **Current age:** _Seventeen._

 **Superpower/s:** _Invisibility, Force-Field Generation, Force-Field Manipulation, Energy Shield Construction._

 **Notes on family:** _Mother aware of powers, carries none herself. Father unaware of powers, bears no powers either. Maternal great grandfather (deceased) had the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others. Younger brother also possesses powers (see patient no.2 file)_

 **General comments:** _Virgil is reluctant to use his powers, however, he has no hesitation when it comes to protecting his loved ones, especially his brother._

 **Training:** _Has not begun at present time._

**  
Patient No.2 File **

**Name:** _Thomas Sanders._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Age when abilities were first discovered:** _Two._

 **Current age:** _Ten._

 **Superpower/s:** _Polymorphism (which bestows him the ability to assume a flamed form,_ _demon-like apprearence, metal-skin, and alter his size) Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Psychic Detection, Laser Vision, Wallcrawling, Intangibility, Teleportation, Molecular Vibration, Levitation, Telekinesis, Electrokinesis, and Self-Duplication_

 **Notes on family:** _Mother aware of powers, carries none herself. Father unaware of powers, bears no powers either. Maternal great grandfather (deceased) had the ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others. Elder brother also possesses powers (see patient no.1 file)_

 **General comments:** _Thomas’ powers first appeared at an age much younger than the average super, he also has many more powers than the average super does. He will be one to watch out for._

 **Training:** _Has not begun at present time._

 

* * *

 

 

When Virgil was nine, his two-year-old brother Thomas, spontaneously combusted.

Now, you can imagine the chaos that ensured afterwards.

There the boys had been, playing with lego blocks together, when suddenly Thomas was engulfed in flames.

Virgil screamed, and jumped up, his hands emitting a sudden pulse of light that forced him backwards, which of course, only made him panic more.

Thomas hadn’t even seemed to notice or care for the flames, but the sound of his brother yelling had been enough to startle him, and he began to wail.

His loud, pitiful cries echoed off the walls of the playroom, and, along with Virgil’s terrified shouting, brought their mother Lila racing into the room.

She was just in time to see the last of the flames flicker out, and Thomas returned to his normal self, his arms reaching out for a hug.

Lila grasped at her heaving chest, trying to process all that she had just seen. “What on earth,” she said. “I don’t- Virgil, what is going on-?”

“T-Thomas,” Virgil stammered. “He just-he lit up! There was fire! _Actual_ fire!” He pointed at Thomas, shrieking as he realised his hands had disappeared completely.

“Virgil,” his mother’s voice was calm, almost eerily so. “You need to relax.”

_Relax? Relax?! Are you crazy?! My brother just burst into flames and now my hands are gone! How can I relax?!_

But Lila was no stranger to Virgil’s anxiety, and after several exercises, she was able to get his breathing back down to a normal rate.

That was when he noticed that he could see his hands again, and he gazed up at Lila, awaiting an explanation.

She sighed, sitting down on the floor and pulling Virgil onto her lap. He was still shaking but she ran her hands through his hair and rocked him slightly. “Virgil, there are people in this world with special talents,” she started.

He knew this. Everyone knew this. They lived in a world where many people, _most_ people were what one considered “normal”...but there were, of course, others...The ones who had extraordinary abilities that the everyday ordinary folk could only dream of. These people with powers were rare, few and far in-between, but they did exist. They were often referred to as the “Supers.”

“What does that have to do with me?” he asked curiously.

“It has _everything_ to do with you,” Lila said. “I’ve had my suspicions for a while, but now, I am sure that you and Thomas are two of those people.”

“You’ve had suspicions? What do you mean by that?” Virgil demanded, the fear beginning to bubble up in his stomach again.

“I swear I saw Thomas floating above his cot last week,” Lila said nonchalantly.

“And _that_ didn’t give it away?!”

“I thought I was hallucinating,” Lila explained. “I blinked, and he was back down. I told myself it was a trick of the light. Virgil, you can understand my concern. I love you boys, but you know the prejudice seen towards people with superpowers. Your grandfather suffered the same.”

Virgil had heard a lot about his grandfather. He had never met the man, he had died before Virgil was born, but Lila spoke of him often. He had been a very powerful superhero.

“But.. I don’t want superpowers,” Virgil said quietly. “I don’t want to be different.”

Lila smiled sadly, and brushed his hair away from his forehead. “I wish you could have a normal life. I wish I could promise that for you,” she said, “but I doubt it to be true, darling. You know that I won’t be strong enough to protect you. Of course, I will give it everything that I have, but if it comes down to it….”

She trailed off, looking nervous. Virgil knew why.

Though it was uncommon for people to be born into the world with powers or abilities, even rarer it was for those who were to be good.

The majority of the people who had these “gifts” used it for evil. So used to being ostracised by society they were, that they instead caused havoc on the towns and cities around them.

The law was helpless to do anything. What could a policeman do against these beings? These ones who were born bulletproof, who could throw cars or turn you into a tree with a simple clap of their hands.

It was usually left to the good ones, the “superheroes” to stop these villains… but there were so few still fighting. Each day, more and more superheroes were either being slain or recruited by the dark side.

It was kill or be killed.

So, should they show up for Virgil and his brother one day, Virgil knew what his decision would be. “I’ll do what I can, Mom,” he said, looking at her with determined eyes.”I’ll always keep Thomas safe, I promise.”

Lila kissed the top of his head. “I know you will,” she said and then sighed. “One more thing, don’t let your father know, okay?”

“I won’t,” Virgil agreed.

Even at a young age, Virgil knew how his father, Conor, felt about people with powers. Conor had had a bad encounter with one as a child -something which he refused to speak about - and had never trusted them again. He hadn’t even known that his father-in-law was a super.  

Lila was grateful her son understood the severity of their situation. He had always been so clever for his age. “Good boy.”

“Mom?” Virgil said as Lila stood up to leave. “What about Thomas? Do we tell him?”

They both glanced down at the toddler, who had resumed playing and was smacking his toys against the floor.

Lila laughed. “When he’s a bit older, and he can understand,” she said, “then we’ll tell him.”

She left the room then, closing the door on Virgil, and -what felt like- his childhood.

 

* * *

 

So Virgil would grow up, pretending that he didn’t have powers, always leaving the classroom whenever he felt something might happen beyond his control.

Lila homeschooled Thomas for a few years, his powers were even wilder and less predictable than Virgil’s.

Virgil grew nervous when Thomas joined the elementary school. He didn’t want his brother to reveal anything, to become a target for bullies or worse, but Thomas followed the rules, too. They both knew the risks if they were found out, so they did their best to keep out of trouble, only able to be themselves once at home… and even then, not fully.

There had been a time when Thomas had burst into flames during dinner, and Lila had only just managed to convince her husband that he was simply overtired and had imagined it. She had put him to bed while Virgil had turned the hose onto his little brother.

Another incident had occurred during an argument with his dad. The more Conor yelled at him, the more Virgil yelled back, and all that emotion had caused his body to start disappearing. He had bolted from the room, ignoring his father shouting for him to return because they “weren’t done with this conversation!”

It was hard.

At home, his only sole purpose was to watch out for Thomas, take care of Thomas. At school, he had no friends. It didn’t matter that they didn’t know about his powers, they still thought he was a loser. The quiet, anxious kid that sat by himself all the time.. Who would want to be friends with someone like him?

He had nobody he could really trust.

So it came as no surprise to Virgil, when just after his seventeenth birthday, his mother approached him and said; “I've found you a therapist.”

“Huh?” Virgil removed his headphones to stare at her.

“Darling… it’s just… Oh, please don’t be mad,” Lila said quickly. “It’s not as bad as you think! I was chatting with a young woman at the store the other day, and we were talking about supers… Don’t worry, I didn’t mention your name,” she added, noticing the look of horror on Virgil’s face. “She told me that she works for a man who helps people with abilities like you. She said that he can help you learn to control it, and he can help with anything else you might need too.”

“And you believed her?” Virgil enquired, warily.

“Of course I did some research first!” Lila insisted, “but it turns out that Dr. Picani is one hundred percent legitimate. Virgil, I’d never force you to do this, but please consider it. For me? I’m just so worried about you.”

“Honestly,” Virgil said, “I’m worried about me, too.”

He was seventeen and still had no real control over his powers. He wasn’t even sure of his full limitation or even what all his powers were!

Besides, his mother never asked for much, and he could tell that she was genuinely concerned.

“So you’ll go?” She said, hopefully.

Virgil heaved a deep sigh. “I’ll go.”

What could one session hurt?

And that was how, one week later, Virgil found himself in the very childlike office of Dr. Emile Picani.

After a few awkward questions, and some frankly terrible puns, Virgil couldn’t help but wonder aloud; “Are you a super, too?”

Picani smiled. “Kind of,” he said.

“Explain.”

Dr. Picani, it turned out, had Power Detection. That meant he had the ability to sense the presence of powers within others, and immediately understand the type, quality and intensity of them.

To put it simply; there was no hiding who you were from Picani.

And that was what made him so great at his job. Virgil understood why people with abilities could come to him. Picani was stuck somewhere between being a super and being an ordinary man. He understood what it was like to be outcast from both, and Virgil found himself opening up to the therapist.

“I can help you learn to harness your abilities, Virgil,” Picani said. “I can teach you how to control them properly, so you won’t have random outbursts.”

That sounded like a good idea to him.

At the end of the session, Picani asked Virgil if he’d see him again, and Virgil nodded.

“You know what?” He said. “I think you will.”

 _There would be no harm in it,_ Virgil decided, as he grabbed his backpack and left.

There had been a sense of relief getting all of that heavy stuff out of his mind. He felt lighter, he could breathe easier.

Anyway, it wasn’t like he had any friends, whatsoever.

Who else could he talk to about this stuff?

 

* * *

**  
Patient No.3 File**

  
**Name:** _Logan Baker._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that while this is very VERY VERY loosely based on The Incredibles, a lot of it will be different. 
> 
> Also, this chapter does contain death, injury and blood mention.

 

 

* * *

**Patient No.3 File**

**Name:** _Logan Baker._

**Gender:** _Male._

**Age when abilities were first discovered:** _Seven._

**Current age:** _Seventeen._

**Superpower/s:** _Super-speed and reflexes._

**Notes on family:** _Father (deceased) was a Healer. Mother (deceased) possessed no abilities. No other living relatives. Logan was raised in an orphanage._

**General comments:** _Logan has no issue in using his powers, and is unafraid to show that he has them. Logan also has the potential to have super intellect. He will be monitored closely once training commences._

**Training:** _Has not begun at present time._

 

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, gents!”

A loud tapping on the bedroom door awoke the six sleeping teenage boys inside.

Logan lay as still and as silent as possible, listening to the grunts and growls of the other boys as they forced themselves out of their beds.

If he pretended to be asleep until they all left the room then they might not be interested in starting a fight with him.

He really did need to stop underestimating them.

“Hey! Long-Legs! You heard the man. Get up!”

If Logan had had his eyes open then he would have seen -and most likely caught- the book that was throw in his direction. As it was, he didn’t, and so the book hit him right in the middle of his face.

Logan groaned loudly, making the other boys snicker, and sat up, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Better get out of here quick, lads,” Nolan, the eldest of the boys and the “leader,” said. “He’ll be after us.”

The boys all bolted from the room, tripping over each other and howling with laughter as they went. They sounded very much like a clan of hyenas.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Logan muttered, reaching for his glasses. “Flee, you cowards.”

He put the book away, and then got dressed slowly. For once, he was in no particular hurry. He wasn’t worried about his roommates or their torments. He had dealt with it for over nine years.

Orphaned at just seven years old, Logan had been placed into the care of the ‘Bluebird Home For Boys’ where he was to remain until the time he turned eighteen.

Which, wasn’t that far off. Once he graduated high school, he’d be let out into the big wide world, which filled him with both hope and fear.

How would he fare out there? Would he get the jobs he wanted? Would he be clever enough to make it on his own?

Would people still accept him once they found out what he could do?

“Logan! Are you coming down for breakfast? There’ll be hardly any food left!”

Logan grabbed his backpack, brushed his teeth and then wandered downstairs.

He was hoping he could sneak past the dining hall and be on his way to school, but no such luck. Kenny, the home’s director, called him back. “Not having breakfast?”

Logan glanced past him to see the forty other boys all throwing food and joking with each other.

“Surprisingly, I find that I am lacking an appetite,” Logan replied dryly.

“Logan, you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You told me yourself!” Miles piped up from behind Kenny.

Miles was eight-years-old and quite possibly, Logan’s closest companion in the home. _How sad could you get?_

“He’s right,” Kenny said. “You can’t keep skipping breakfast.”

“I shall certainly endeavour to eat something later. I don’t have time right now,” Logan said.

“Don’t have time?!” Nolan cried across the hall. “Ha! That’s a good one, Long-Legs. You’ve got more time than any of us!”

“Nolan, don’t start,” Kenny said firmly. “Logan knows the rules. He’s no different to any of you.”

_That is where you are mistaken. Just because I’m forbidden to use my powers in here doesn’t mean that I don’t have them._

Logan didn’t say any of this, of course. He’d never get out of here if he started an argument.

He strode into the hall, grabbed an apple and took a bite. “May I leave now?” he enquired.

Kenny exhaled and made a sweeping motion with his hands towards the door. “Have a good day, Logan.”

_Yeah, because those certainly exist in my world._

 

* * *

 

Even without using his powers, Logan always seemed to be the first student to arrive at school. He was even on a first name basis with the custodian. It was hard to believe he had less than a year left in this place, but that was why it was vital he did well.

He needed to make it out in the real world.

Logan marched towards his locker, opening it to get the books he needed for his first class when his attention was grabbed by the one and only photograph he had hanging up there.

It was a picture of his parents from their wedding day. Both were smiling, so happy, so obviously in love, both unaware that in just a few short years, they’d be dead.

They had been killed in a car crash. Logan had been strapped in the backseat. He remembered his mother screaming as the truck headed towards them, he remembered the sounds of shattering glass and tires squealing, he remembered everything going black…. he remembered opening his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_The sky above him was bright, blinding, he could only look up.. He couldn’t move… why couldn’t he move? He couldn’t feel anything below his neck. There had to be a reason for this, didn’t there?_

_His head hurt.. it hurt so badly.. could he breathe? Was he breathing? Was he alive? Or dead? Or caught somewhere in between?_

_He wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but his head hurt too much, so he lay there… for how long? He didn’t know. He just stared at the sky above, trying to blink away the sunlight._

_“Logan? Logan!”_

_A voice far away.. or maybe too close.. he wasn’t sure.._

_A shadow blocked the sun, his dad… his dad’s face was bloody, his eyes were watering.. Logan wanted to ask what was wrong, where was mom.. but his mouth wouldn’t, couldn’t work._

_“Logan, buddy, it’s okay, I’m here,” his father said softly._

_Good. He wouldn’t be alone when he died. Surely, that was what was happening? Logan wasn’t a stupid child. He was actually quite smart._

_And he could feel it._

_That life leaving him. That energy. That spark. Everything hurt less now. His dad was fading._

_“Logan! Logan! No! Stay with me, okay?” his dad sounded frantic. “Dammit! Logan, listen… I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to explain everything to you… One day, you’ll understand though.. One day..I love you, Logan.”_

_What? What was his father babbling about? He felt a hand on his cheek, heard his father sigh heavily, and then… then warmth?_

_The warm spread through his body, his bones, oh it hurt… it hurt so bad… he screamed... but he could feel… he could wriggle his toes… move his fingers… and then it all stopped._

_Nothing hurt anymore._

_Not his head, or his body… It was all painless._

_He inhaled deeply, the air rushing back into his lungs, he sat up… He felt.. he felt fine._

_His eyesight was still a little blurry from the sunlight, but he was sure it would return to normal soon enough._

_He sat up, and saw his father lying motionless on the ground beside him. “Dad?” he gripped his father’s shoulders. “D-Dad? Dad? Get up! We have to check on Mom! Dad!”_

_He could hear sirens not far off, the truck that had smashed into them was long gone, his throat was clogged with sobs…._

_His father wouldn’t move. He got up and searched for his mother.. He only found pieces of her._

_The car was completely and utterly destroyed._

_Someway, somehow, Logan knew what he had to do._

_He ran._

_He had to go back home. At first, he started at a light jog, but then he was spiriting, and… and then.. the world was a blur.._

_He made it through the streets in seconds. He couldn’t understand how or why it was happening. He was in shock, surely. It was the adrenaline… there was no way.. it wasn’t possible.. but in less than a minute of leaving the crash scene, he was standing outside his house._

_He sunk to his knees in the grass.. and he sobbed._

_When the police found him hours later, he was quiet. He barely spoke._

_This is what he would later learn;_

_The car “accident” hadn’t seem to be an accident at all, the driver of the truck had fled. Logan’s father had been a healer. Healing took a lot of energy and concentration, and if it took too much then it could kill the healer...Logan had been thrown from the car and had suffered fatal damage… His father.. His father had taken the pain from Logan and transferred it onto himself in order to save his son._

_Logan’s father had died to protect him. Logan’s powers had been brought forth from the healing. Logan had no other living relatives. Logan would be placed in a home for boys under the care of Kenny. Logan would be bullied for his powers. Logan would be asked to act normal. Logan would be encouraged to ignore his powers. Logan’s vision never fully recovered. It had been the one thing his father hadn’t been able to get to._

_Logan would need to wear glasses or contacts for the rest of his life._

_Logan was seven-years-old, and he was an orphan._

 

* * *

 

A loud bang brought Logan back to the present. Gone was the photo of his parents, replaced by the much less pleasing face of Nolan and his cronies. They had only just missed Logan’s fingers as they slammed his locker door shut.

“What ya thinking about, Long-Legs?” Nolan asked. “Missing Mommy And Daddy?”

Logan chose to ignore the remark about his parents. “Your nickname for me makes very little sense,” he said. “The length of my legs has no impact whatsoever on the speed of them,” he sighed, “but then again, I would hardly expect someone as brainless as you to understand something so simple.”

Nolan’s cheeks turned red and he glared at his laughing friends before taking a dangerous step forward. “You think you’re so special, Baker,” he snarled. “But you ain’t worth shit. I could destroy you like that,” he clicked his fingers.

_Imbecile,_ Logan thought _._ “Perhaps you could,” he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “However, there is just one issue.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” Nolan scoffed as the bell rang.

“You will have to catch me first,” Logan said.

Before the boys could think to blink, Logan was already gone and seated in his chair for his first class of the day.

“Logan!” His history teacher exclaimed. “Don’t use your powers in school! How  many times have we had this discussion?”

“Twelve times, to be exact,” Logan said matter-of-factly.

“It was a rhetorical question, Logan,” his teacher mumbled. The students laughed, and the lesson began.

Despite the fact that Logan was, what was commonly known as a “freak,” the teachers still liked him. He was well-behaved and did all the work that was assigned to him.

It was what Logan wanted. He wanted to get good grades, no _,_ the best grades! He wanted to do well in school so that he could do well _outside_ of school.

He wanted to make his parents proud. Yes, he would receive the money and anything left behind from them once he turned eighteen.. and his parents hadn’t been poor.. so yes, he probably could make it just fine… but that wasn’t the point.

The point was to not waste the life his father had given up for him. He would succeed in life, and he would make sure that they hadn’t died in vain.

So, Logan made sure that kept his mouth shut, his head down, and his nose clean.

He was lucky, really, that his mind worked at almost twice the speed his legs did. Life was simple enough, for the moment.

 

* * *

 

After school, Logan returned home. The other boys would usually go to visit friends or play sports, but Logan -ironically- had no interest in exercise.

As for friends? Well, he didn’t have any of those.

Logan headed straight for the office, planning to get some homework done and then read a bit before dinner.

He woke up the computer, surprised to see it already open on a website.

He would have thought one of the other boys had left it on, but he knew they always triple-checked that they had logged out. It wouldn’t have been pleasant for Kenny to discover some of the sites they visited.

Logan shrugged it off and was about to close the browser when something caught his attention.

**NOT FEELING SO SUPER? We can help with that!**

It was a website for a therapist… A therapist named-

“Dr. Picani.”

Logan jumped and spun around. “Kenny!”

“Sorry, Lo,” Kenny chortled. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. You usually hear me.. I guess you were too interested in that, huh?”

Logan was flabbergasted. “I- I was just about to start my homework!”

“It’s alright,” Kenny said, putting his hands up. “I know that most of the time you kids don’t use this for assignments. You’re always playing ridiculous games or doing I don’t-want-to-know-what-else. I didn’t mean to pry, but you seemed really occupied when you came in. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Kenny was talking quickly, nervously. “So Picani, huh?”

“Oh… No,” Logan cleared his throat, straightening up again. “No. This was already on when….” He trailed off. It was obvious Kenny didn’t believe him.

“I’ve heard good things about Picani, you know? He’s really helpful for people… people like…”

“People like me,” Logan finished.

“Yeah,” Kenny swallowed awkwardly. “Not that-I mean, there’s no problem with you, Logan.”

“I believe that most of society would dispute a claim such as that.”

“I’m just worried about you, Logan,” Kenny said not unkindly. “So you have powers, so what? That shouldn’t stop you from being a normal teenager! You should be out with friends, on dates, causing chaos for me like all the other boys here!”

“I prefer my own company,” Logan said stiffly.

“You must get lonely _sometimes_ ,” Kenny said. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I’m sorry, Logan, but you haven’t got many friends… Miles doesn’t count,” he added as Logan went to open his mouth. “What if.. What if I book you in for one session?”

“You want me to talk to this man?” Logan glanced at the webpage, “a man, I might add, who makes awful puns. Come on, you and I both know that I am not good at expressing my emotions.”

“Well, let him do the talking then,” Kenny pleaded. “One session, that’s all I’m asking. Go in there, and see what he’s like.. I’m concerned for you, Logan.. You push yourself too hard. Even you can’t run forever.”

“Of course not,” Logan said. “I would get exhausted, especially if I did not stop for sustenance.”

Kenny shook his head. “You know what I mean,” he said. “You can try to outrun your problems, Logan, but they will catch up to you eventually.. No matter how fast you are.”

Maybe Kenny had a point. Maybe he didn’t. Logan was uncertain.

And if there was one thing Logan hated, it was not knowing the answer.

He supposed it couldn’t hurt.. just to try.

“Fine,” Logan concluded. If it got Kenny off his back. “One session, and that is all. Are we clear?”

“You go to one session, and I’ll never bring it up again,” Kenny said eagerly.

_Falsehood._

Logan had been around Kenny long enough to know that he wouldn’t drop it. Still, Logan said nothing as Kenny dialled in the number on his phone to make a booking.

_What do I really have to lose?_ Logan mused.

 

* * *

 

**Patient No.4 File**

  
**Name:** _Roman Queens_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers of To Build A Home, that story is on a mini break which is why it hasn't been updated in awhile..but I haven't forgotten it! Don't worry.
> 
> Also, I know that (because of one of the latest sanders sides video in which Roman does that creepy as hell stretchy thing with his arm) Roman should have the super stretchy powers...buttttt this story was thought of quite some time ago, and I'm gonna continue to write it the way I planned.

 

* * *

 

 

**Patient No.4 File**

**Name:** _ Roman Queens. _

**Gender:** _ Male. _

**Age when abilities were first discovered:** _ Five. _

**Current age:** _ Sixteen. _

**Superpower/s:** _ Super strength and durability. _

**Notes on family:** _ Father, Mother, six older sisters, none of which possess powers.  _

**General comments:** _ Very few people are aware of Roman’s powers. Roman is rather indifferent to his powers, he doesn’t necessarily mind or not mind having them. However, he is often unaware of his own strength, and is known to accidentally break things. This will be worked on when training commences.  _

**Training:** _ Has not begun at present time. _

 

* * *

 

_ Take a nice deep breath, Roman. _

_ That’s it. In and out. Nice and slow.  _

Every morning started the same way for Roman Queens. He woke up, showered, got dressed, and then stood at his door trying to convince himself to exit his bedroom. 

Now, what did Roman love so much about his room that he had to talk himself into leaving it?

It was the only place in his entire house where he could get some peace. For you see, Roman was the youngest child of seven. 

Yup, you heard that right. Roman had six older sisters. Don’t worry, it made him shudder, too.

Roman’s father always joked that they were rather like the Weasley family from Harry Potter, except with more girls, more money, and nowhere near as much ginger hair. 

Roman had to hand it to his parents, however. They hadn’t planned on seven kids, they had just been “lucky” enough to fall pregnant with sextuplets the first time. After that, it was really a miracle that Roman had been born at all…. His dad had  _ really  _ wanted a boy.

His mom? Well, she had threatened to castrate her husband if there had been more than one baby inside her again.

Luckily for her (and him), it had only been Roman in there; and that was how, only two years after the birth of his sisters, he had been placed in the midst of one crazy, noisy, wild family.

That wasn’t to say Roman hated it. He loved his family, and everyone knew that Roman could be just as loud as they were… but sometimes… Sometimes, Roman just craved the quiet.

And  _ that  _ was why he needed to hype himself up everyday before stepping out. His bedroom was his sanctuary, his one true place of sanity..leaving that was hard.

_ Okay, Roman. You’ve had your time to prepare. Let’s go and face the day. _

Roman opened the door, stepped over the threshold, and immediately jumped back again as one of his sisters tore past his room.

Who was it? Rosalind? Ronni?

“Rocio, you hag! Give me back my shoes!”

_ Ah, of course. _

Rocio was the biggest troublemaker of the family, always doing whatever she could to annoy her family. 

So that must have made it bossy old Roberta that was running after her. 

“Have to catch me first! I told you that you should have joined track with me,” Rocio taunted causing Roberta to groan in response.

Roman shook his head, and headed for the stairs, he’d rather not get in the midst of another screaming match; the last fight had shaken the walls! 

About halfway down, he bumped into what appeared to be a model of a volcano with human legs.

Good morning, Rochelle,” Roman said.

Rochelle peered around the volcano at him. “Hello, Roman,” she said. “I trust that you slept well?”

“Yeah,” Roman responded. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, thank you,” Rochelle said. “I was just informed by Roberta that I had the due date of my project wrong. It’s not to be handed in for another two weeks. That was a rather idiotic mistake on my part.” 

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Roman asked. “You’ve already completed it so no need to worry. You can take it easy.”

“Don’t humour me,” Rochelle said. “This project is an easy one... Fifth graders could attempt it, but with all the extra time that I have now, I can make it even better. This is my last year of school, Roman, I have no time to take it easy. Now, if you’ll excuse me there’s a few more things I would like to try. I’ll meet you in the car.” 

She brushed past Roman before continuing upstairs, he didn’t understand how all his siblings could be identical in appearance but complete opposites in personalities. 

Take Rosalind for example; she was the biggest suck up that Roman had ever encountered. Or perhaps Ronni, you could  _ never _ hope to get that girl off her phone, and both were doing just as Roman suspected when he entered the kitchen. 

Ronni was stretched out on the counters, driving their mother Amber insane, as she texted her friends. Rosalind was seated at the kitchen table across from their father, Hugo, batting her eyelashes at him. “Everyone has one at this point, Dad,” she was saying, a slight whine to her voice. “I look really lame being the only one without a car.”

“You’re welcome to take the minibus,” Hugo said, idly flipping through the newspaper.

“Ugh! I can’t take that thing,” Rosalind pouted, “it’s old and clunky and-”

“It’s a car,” Hugo said firmly. “If you want your own then you’ll have to get a job and save your money.”

“That is  _ so _ not fair,” Rosalind complained.

“Life usually isn’t,” Hugo grinned at her before he noticed Roman in the doorway. “Morning, bud! Come and get some breakfast.” 

Roman fell into the chair beside his dad and Amber placed a plate of food in front of him, planting a kiss to the top of Roman’s head. 

“I bet you’d buy Roman a car,” Rosalind folded her arms as she glared at her brother who stuck his tongue out at her. 

This was Rosalind’s other common tactic, if she didn’t get what she wanted then she’d start comparing how differently her parents treated her to Roman.

“What makes you think that?” Hugo inquired.

“Please,” Rosalind scoffed. “We  _ all  _ know he’s the favourite! You’d give him anything he wanted.”

Roman opened his mouth to retaliate but his mother stepped in. “Rosalind, that’s enough,” Amber said sternly. “You don’t talk about your brother like that, and you don’t act like we don’t love you just because we won’t buy you a car. Now, stop complaining and eat your breakfast.”

It appeared that Rosalind wanted to keep arguing but was interrupted by the arrival of the family boxer, Hotdog. He trotted over to the table, sniffing around for any food that may have been dropped.

Hugo chuckled at the dog and slipped him a small piece of bacon. “So, Roman,” he said. “Are you ready for Saturday’s match?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Roman lied, trying to keep his tone light and enthusiastic. “I can’t wait.”

“That’s my boy!” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Roman said through clenched teeth. He winced as Hugo slapped him on the back, it didn’t hurt, but the reminder of the upcoming weekend did. 

Roman had been part of a local wrestling club ever since he was a child. He was one of the best wrestlers in his entire town, he had won many awards and competitions, he had the respect of many, and what made it even more impressive was his young age. He was only sixteen, and he was already the best of the best! He competed in matches almost every weekend, his parents were extremely proud.. So what was the issue? 

The truth was that Roman hated every single second of it. 

See, there was a secret the Queens family had, it was something that made having sextuplets seem ordinary.

Roman, the youngest child and only son, had superpowers.

 

* * *

 

_ Roman had just turned five when the family discovered his abilities. Rocio had “borrowed” a toy from him and had thrown it under the sofa. _

_ Roman, used to his sisters’ teasing, hadn’t cried or gotten mad, he hadn’t run to his parents for help, he had simply sat and thought. _

_ He wanted his toy, his toy was under the sofa, so what was the solution to this problem? _

_ Easy. He would walk over and simply lift up the sofa. _

_ Hugo had dropped his cup of coffee when he entered the living-room to see his young son lifting an entire sofa by himself. _

_ “Amber!” He had screamed making Roman jump. “The boy’s a super!” _

_ After that, Roman had been signed up to a wrestling club in the hopes that it would teach him how to better control his powers. He wasn’t allowed to use them to hurt the other boys and he tried not to win by using them… It felt like cheating if he were honest.. but his parents hadn’t known what else to do. _

_ They didn’t want people knowing that their son had super-strength. They weren’t embarrassed by it, but they knew how much he would be targeted. _

__ They only wanted what was best for Roman.  
  


* * *

 

Or what  _ they _ thought was best. 

Roman hated wrestling. What he really wanted… what he desired more than anything else… was to be a singer. 

Now, that was the dream.

“You kids better hurry up,” Amber said, interrupting Roman’s thoughts. “You’ll be late for school.”

“I’d probably be faster if I had a car,” Rosalind pointed out, standing up from the table and grabbing her backpack.

“Minibus,” was all Hugo said.

But Roman knew that Rosalind would never be seen in the minibus. In fact, very few of his siblings would, most of them walked to school or got a ride with their friends.

Roman didn’t care. The minibus was good enough to get him to and from wherever he wanted to go, and at least two of his siblings felt the same way.

Rochelle was already in the bus when Roman got in, her school books spread out all around her, and her laptop open as she did some last minute studying. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Rocket to slide into the driver’s seat, giving Roman a wide smile. Rocket was Roman’s favourite sister, nobody understood him quite like she did.

“You ready for Saturday, Roman?” She enquired, starting up the vehicle and pulling out of the garage.

“Ugh, not you too,” Roman groaned. “Of course I’m ready, I’m  _ always  _ ready. There’s no competition there. I win when I’m not even trying.”

“I don’t understand why don’t you just quit,” Rocket said.

“We know why I can’t do that,” Roman said. “It would upset Dad.”

“How do you know that?” Rocket asked. “You haven’t even spoken to him about it. He’s not some big monster, Roman.”

“I know that,” Roman said. “Of course he’s not… but he’d be disappointed if I quit. I can’t do that to him.”

“You could do it for yourself,” Rocket pointed out. “You don’t owe Dad anything. You need to try out for a musical or something, we all know you’re good enough.”

No. That was the whole point. They  _ didn’t _ know. He could try out for a musical, he could audition, he could sing, and he could  _ fail….  _ And that was what excited Roman.

It sounded crazy, but singing was the only thing that really challenged Roman.. It was the one thing he couldn’t rely on his strength for.

He could be told he was bad then he could taught how to improve, it was something he would have to learn all on his own.. It was a reason he could be proud of himself.

“I just… I don’t want to let Dad down, you know,” Roman admitted.

“Roman, that is ridiculous,” Rochelle said from behind him. “You cannot live your life according to what our father wants. One day you will have to take control, and if your view differs from his then that’s something he will come to understand. You are your own person, and he will have to accept that.”

“As usual, she’s right,” Rocket piped up. “Besides, you wouldn’t let him down. I could talk to him for you, if you want?” 

“No,” Roman said firmly. “It’s fine. I’ll deal with it.”

They pulled into the school gates, and Rocket found her usual parking spot. “Are you sure?” She insisted. “I truly don’t mind.” 

“No… No,” Roman repeated. “If anyone has to tell him, it should be me.. when I’m ready,” he mumbled.

“Just don’t leave it too long, okay?” Rocket said as Roman jumped out of the car. “There’s nothing worse than making yourself miserable for other people’s happiness.”

“I know,” Roman said. “Thanks for the lift, but I’ll walk back home.”

“You going to hang around the auditorium after school and stare wistfully at the drama kids, again?” 

“You bet.”

Rocket shook her head, biting back a grin. “Stay strong, kid,” she said, their usual farewell.

Roman nodded. “Stay super,” he replied. 

 

* * *

 

Once the last bell for the day had rung and school had been let out, Roman excused himself from his friends (who really didn’t understand his fascination with theatre) and headed for the auditorium.

He often liked to sit in the back row and just watch the drama kids practicing for their plays or musicals, it gave him a sense of happiness. It was the only real joy he felt most days.

Yes, Roman was aware how pathetic he sounded. He had a loving albeit dysfunctional family, he had good friends -who didn’t know his greatest secret- and he was never short of food or shelter… Who was he to complain? All because he was too scared to chase his dreams.

Sad, really.

Nevertheless, he continued on, because seeing the drama kids gave him the hope that one day, he could be one of them.

Outside the auditorium, there was a girl with a large stack of flyers in her arms. Roman had never seen her before, she looked to be a little older than twenty -far too old for high school- and she was struggling to pin one of the flyers to the notice board on the wall.

“Need some help?” Roman questioned, rushing forward to give her a hand.

The girl glanced over her shoulder at him. “Oh?” She beamed. “Yes, please.”

Roman took the stack from her so that she had her hands free and was able to hang up one of the flyers.

The girl was very pretty, Roman noticed, definitely not his type though… His type was er… shall we say.. a little more masculine?

_ Cough. Cough. Moving on, Roman. _

“Are these posters for a new play?” Roman wondered aloud.

He always liked to be informed about what shows were going to be on, not that he could audition for any, but he liked to support the drama students.

“No,” the girl said. “They’re actually directed at supers.”

“S-Supers?” Roman stammered. He looked down and read one of the flyers.

**Feel as if someone else is playing your part? Struggling to fit into this not so super world? Contact-**

“Dr. Picani?” Roman raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“Mhm,” the girl nodded. “He’s very good. Do you know that the majority of kids with superpowers tend to hide who they are? It’s really upsetting. Dr. Picani helps people come to terms with their powers, and teaches them how to harness their abilities.”

“Really? That’s… That’s interesting,” Roman said.

“Yes, it’s his hope that people don’t feel ashamed for having powers,” she sighed. “It’s very rare for people to have them these days, and even more so for them to own up to it. Dr. Picani wants the world to to know that there is nothing wrong with supers, he’s already helped a lot of people.”

“You know him?”

“In a sense,” she said. “Thanks for your help,” she added, taking the stack of flyers back from him.

“Uh.. Do you mind if I keep one?” Roman said quickly before he blushed. “My cousin is a super.”

“Oh,” the girl said. “Right. Your cousin,” she giggled. “Sure thing,” she took a flyer from the pile and passed it over.

“Thank you,” Roman said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and searching for his mom’s number. He’d have to talk to her about this.

“No problem. Good luck with your cousin,” she winked. “I’ll see you around, Roman.”

“Uh-huh,” Roman replied absentmindedly. “Yeah, see yo-“

_ Wait a minute. I never told her my name! How did she know? _

Roman’s head jerked upwards again, and he squinted down the hall in search of the girl.

But she was gone.

 

* * *

 

“A therapist? Roman is everything okay?” Amber’s voice came through the phone, demanding and anxious.

“I’m fine, Mom,” Roman said. “I promise.”

“Then why would you want to see a therapist?” Amber didn’t understand. Wasn’t her son happy?

“Because… Dr. Picani helps people with powers,” Roman said, dropping his tone to a whisper. The last thing he needed was for someone to overhear him. “He’s not a normal therapist. I looked him up just now, he’s legitimate.”

Amber sighed. “Well,” she said after a pregnant pause. “I suppose, we could talk to your father about it.”

“No,” Roman interjected. “No need to bring Dad into it.”

“Roman, he’s not-“

“A monster, I’ve been told,” Roman said, “but I don’t need him to think I’m weak.”

“You’re not weak,” Amber sighed. “You’re just terrible at communicating with him. You both need to work on that.”

“Dr. Picani could teach me how,” Roman said hopefully.

Another long pause.

“Okay,” his mother said finally. “I’ll call them up and arrange a meeting if it’s what you really want.”

“It is,” Roman said. “Thanks, Mom!”

Roman couldn’t explain it, but somehow, this felt like a solution.. An answer that was much better than just wrestling…

He would be taught how to control himself, how to handle his power when he got too angry or heated up, he might even be able to stop accidentally breaking things. That would be nice.

And so what if none of this worked out? In which case, he could just stop attending the sessions. He wasn’t obliged to go it if he didn’t want to.

Either way, he was sure to learn something new about himself.

What could that possibly hurt?

 

* * *

 

**Patient No.5 File**

**Name:** _ Patton Hope. _


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

**  
Patient No.5 File **

**Name:** _Patton Hope._

 **Gender:** _Male._

 **Age when abilities were first discovered:** _Ten._

 **Current age:** _Eighteen._

 **Superpower/s:** _Full-Body Elasticity._

 **Notes on family:** _Mother, step-mother, and father posses no powers._

 **General comments:** _Patton recently moved to a new house due to the bullying he received about his powers in his old town. So far, only his parents are aware of his powers in the new city._

 **Training:** _Has not begun at present time.  
_

* * *

 

  
“Do you mind if I take a walk?”

Juliet raised her head out of the box she was half buried in, and glanced at her teenage son who was standing in the doorway.

“Have you finished unpacking?” She asked him.

“Yup,” Patton replied. “My room and both bathrooms, just like you asked.”

Juliet smiled. She hadn’t really expected any less. Her son was so well-behaved, always doing what was asked of him without any complaints. “Well, I don’t see why you can’t take a break,” she said. “I could use one myself. Give me five minutes, and we’ll go explore the neighbourhood together.”

Juliet’s wife Cece snorted from where she was stacking plates into a cupboard. “No offence, sweetie, but I doubt your eighteen-year-old kid wants his mother trailing after him.”

“I don’t mind,” Patton said. He did, in fact, mind, but he didn’t want to hurt his mother’s feelings.

“See? He still loves me,” Juliet said smugly.

Cece rolled her eyes. “Let the kid go by himself,” she said with a wink at Patton. “He’ll be fine.”

“But how can you know that?” Juliet whined.

“He’s not a little baby anymore,” Cece said. “You have to let him grow up eventually.”

“You know that I don’t like him going out by himself,” Juliet said, her tone dropping an octave. “You know why.”

“Course, I do, honey,” Cece put in, “but that’s the whole reason we moved, right? A fresh start for us all, and a chance for Patton to gain a little freedom.”

Juliet sighed, knowing this was an argument she was sure to lose. “Fine,” she said, drawing her attention back to Patton. “Keep your phone on you,” she told him, “and don’t be longer than an hour, okay?”

“Okay,” Patton nodded, flashing Cece a grateful smile.

He loved his mother, there was no doubt, but sometimes..he just needed to be alone.

It was strange, Patton mused as he left the house, shutting the door behind him. He was the type of person who _loved_ being with others, he craved human interaction and affection, but lately...he hadn’t wanted it.

It wasn’t like him, at all. Growing up, Patton had been the happy, go-lucky, sunny side-up kind of guy, but over the past few months, he had found it harder to be that person. His smiles were forced, his laughs were few and far in between, his jokes were diminishing, he felt like his whole self was fading away..and he just couldn’t figure out why.

He had a good life so far. Yes, his parents had divorced when he was a baby but he had a great stepmother who he adored, and his mom and dad were still friends; his father had even attended his mother’s wedding! Patton had recently graduated high school with good grades so he knew he wasn’t an idiot, he had a whole future ahead of him with many opportunities and experiences to be had, so why was he feeling so miserable lately?

Was it...was it due to the fact that even though he had so much, there was one thing that was very obviously absent from his life?

For all that he did have, Patton had zero friends.

And that wasn’t something he said in the hopes of gaining sympathy, that wasn’t a lie or an exaggeration, it was the truth.

He didn’t have a single person besides his parents that he could count on.

Maybe that was why he was so down lately?

Or maybe, just maybe, he was so glum because he knew that it was his fault that they had had to move for what felt like the millionth time. His family had been uprooted _again_ and it had been because of him. No matter what they said, what excuse they had come up with, Patton knew that he had done this.

Because they wouldn’t have needed to move if it weren’t for the protestors at their door, they wouldn’t have had to move if it weren’t for the obscene graffiti painted on their house, the slurs and insults thrown towards him or his family whenever they went out in public.

Because there would have been no reason for them to move if Patton wasn’t a Super.

Nobody liked Supers.

Patton knew that first hand.

After his powers had been first discovered, Juliet and Cece had moved the family to a new town, telling Patton that while his powers were very special, they were also very dangerous.

 _“People will hurt you. They will fear you. We love you and what you can do, but people can’t know about your abilities. They won’t accept you.”_  They had told him.

Patton had understood, and he had kept it a secret for as long as possible, but people found out...They _always_ found out...and every time they did, he and his mothers would be driven out of town.

Patton was a freak. Nothing but someone to be scared of. Never mind that he had a heart of pure gold, never mind that he cried whenever he hurt a fly, never mind that all he ever gave anyone was kindness and friendship….Never mind all that. He was a freak.

How he hated that word.

* * *

 

_Silence. So many people staring at him._

_Juliet rushed forward through the crowd, placing her hands on his shoulders, her eyes filled with tears. “Come on, sweetheart,” she said. “We should get going.”_

_Why? He had helped, hadn’t he? The girl’s cat had been stuck up a tree when Patton and his parents had arrived at the park, the fire brigade were busy attending to a much bigger emergency, people had been trying to coax the cat down with no success, and something in Patton’s brain had told him he could assist._

_He didn’t know why, he didn’t question it, he had just listened to that voice in his head and reached out, his arms stretching further and further despite his feet not moving at all. He had been able to reach the very top branch, wrap his hands around the cat and return the terrified creature to the young girl._

_Surely, that was a good thing, right?_

_Yes, he was a little confused as to why his arms could go that far, and why his body felt so rubbery, but that was just growing pains, was it not?_

_It was a normal thing._

_So, why was everybody staring at him as if he had just grown four extra heads?_

_“What is it, Mom?” Patton asked softly. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, darling,” Juliet replied, her grip on his shoulders tightening, and yet, it didn’t hurt. “We should just go-”_

_“Freak.”_

_Patton tilted his head at the girl whose cat he had just rescued. That wasn’t a very nice thing to say._

_“Freak,” she repeated, louder this time. “You’re a freak!”_

_“I am not!” Patton whined, his bottom lip trembling._

_“You are too,” an older man raised his fist. “You’ve got powers, only freaks have powers! We don’t want your kind around here!”_

_Your kind? Patton frowned. What did that mean? He was just like them!_

_“Don’t talk to him like that!” Juliet snapped. “There’s nothing wrong with him!”_

_“Ha! Don’t be stupid!” a woman laughed. “He’s a loser! He’s a freak!”_

_“Freak!” the girl screamed again. “Freak! Freak!”_

_It wasn’t long before the entire crowd had started a chant, a chant that would haunt Patton for years to come._

_“Freak! Freak! Freak!”_

 

* * *

 

Eight years later, and that word still shook Patton to his core. He had only been ten when that crowd had advanced on him, chasing him out of the park, screaming at him and throwing rocks at his back.

It had had a horrible impact on him after that, and he had quickly learnt not to reveal his powers to anyone.

Of course, people found out. They always did.

Patton’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Was it his mother? He hadn’t been gone that long, she didn’t need to check up on him every five minutes.

He took his phone out and unlocked it, bringing it up to his ear without even bothering to see who was calling. “Hello?”

“Patton! Hey, bud! How was the move? You guys get there, okay?”

Ah. Not Mom. “Yeah, Dad,” Patton said. “I was going to call you a bit later. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be,” his father Xavier said cheerfully. “I’m just on my lunch break, and thought I would give you a call. We still on for this weekend?”

Juliet had gotten custody of Patton when his parents had separated, due to Xavier’s extremely hectic schedule, but Patton had seen his dad every weekend, and they still kept up that tradition even though Patton had finally reached adulthood.

“Sure thing,” Patton said, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. “Can’t wait.”

Unfortunately, his father was not one to be fooled. “You okay, Patt? You seem a little flat.”

“Just tired from the drive, I’m okay,” Patton said. _Don’t bring anyone else down, you crybaby._ “How’s work?”

“It’s fine...Patton, you know you can talk to me, right? Your mom mentioned you’ve been a bit unlike yourself lately,” Xavier refused to be distracted. “Do you need me to take some time off work and come see you? I can, it’s no trouble!”

“Dad, I’m okay,” Patton forced a laugh.  “I promise. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m your father, I will always worry about you,” Xavier chuckled, “but if you’re sure,” he sighed. “I have to get back to work now.”

“Okay, I’ll see you on the weekend.”

“Right,” Xavier agreed, “but if you need me before then, you know that you can call me. I’ll drop everything and head right over,” he said. “Okay, give my best to your mother and Cece.”

“I will,” Patton said. “Love you.”

“I love you too, bud,” Xavier said before the phone clicked and the line went dead.

However, Patton had barely put his phone back when it vibrated again. He checked it and saw multiple texts from his father.

**From: Dad**

_Hey bud, I just got back to my desk and saw this email on my computer. I thought it was spam and went to delete it, but something about it caught my eye._

**From: Dad**

_I think it’s a number for a therapist who specialises with supers? I’m not saying anything..but who knows? Maybe it could help you. I know that you say you’re okay, but it’s okay to admit to needing help, too. Just think it over, please?_

**From: Dad**

_I love you, Patton, and I just want what's best for you. Anyway, I’ll send the number through._

A therapist? Patton had never really considered that.

He was always the type of person to push his feelings, his emotions, his pain, inwards and downwards. He hated bothering others with his problems, but then again, that was the whole point of a therapist, was it not?

He was eighteen now. He wouldn’t need to tell anyone he was getting help. His mother would never need know. There was, of course, no shame in seeing a therapist, but he still couldn’t help but feel that others needed it more than him.  

No. He was being silly. He had no real troubles. So what if he didn't have any friends? His life was still good. He had no right to complain to anybody about anything.

When his father sent through the number, Patton turned off his phone and finally pocketed it for good.

 

* * *

 

Patton didn’t think about the therapist again until five weeks later. He had gotten himself a job in a small cafe, which wasn’t too bad, but he knew that it wasn’t what he really wanted out of life.

He had been spending most nights researching college courses and seeing if any of them stood out for him which few rarely did, but other than that, he had been doing very little with his time. 

It was sort of depressing that Juliet and Cece had a more exciting social life than he did. They had quickly befriended their new neighbours and spent a lot of time out of the house, leaving Patton to his own company.

Patton couldn’t fault them, of course. They had dedicated every waking moment to him during his entire childhood. Now that he was older, it was their turn to have some fun.

He just wished that he had somebody to hang out with, too.

During another long afternoon on his own, Patton found himself scrolling through his phone, going through his very few messages. He had four contacts in his phone; Dad, Mom, Cece, Work.

How sad was that?

It wasn’t as if Patton had always been lonely. In fact, at certain stages in his life, he had found himself to be quite popular. Everyone always adored him...Until...they learned the truth...Until they discovered he could stretch his body further than any man physically could...then they deserted him. His so called friends would abandon him, bully him, humiliate him until he was on his own again.

Patton realised by this point that it was probably better if he kept to himself.

As Patton went through his phone aimlessly, he came across his dad’s messages again, and it wasn’t long before his thumb was hovering over the number for the therapist.

He had been so against it last time. He had been so adamant that he was okay, but he was starting to come to the conclusion that he was not. He was beginning to realise that he needed some help.

And who could be better than a therapist who dealt with supers?

Patton was dialling before he even noticed what he was doing and he bit his lip as he waited for someone to pick up. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Picani’s office,” the voice of a young woman came through. “How may I help you, Patton?”

“Hello, I was just-“

 _Wait. Hold the phone._ Literally.

_What did she just say?_

“Hello?”

“How did you know my name?” Patton blurted out, wincing at how rude he sounded.

“Oh! Terribly sorry,” the woman said. “I didn’t mean to alarm you. Your phone number is saved in our records, your father called ahead and said we might expect to hear from you.”

_Oh. That made sense. Dear old Dad._

“Would you like to book an appointment with Dr. Picani?” the woman spoke as if she were in a hurry, she sounded very young, she couldn’t have been much older than Patton himself.

“Yes, please,” Patton said. “However, I don’t know if I need therapy. I don’t want to take up his time.”

The woman laughed, not unkindly. “That’s his job, Mr. Hope,” she said. “He’s here to listen, but if it helps, you will eventually be placed in a group session. I know just the perfect people for you, too! It’ll be nice for you to make some friends, yes?”

_Would it ever!_

“That sounds perfect,” Patton said.

“Excellent! How about five pm next Monday for your first meeting with Dr. Picani?”

This was all happening rather fast for Patton, but he nodded, momentarily forgetting that she couldn’t see him. “Yes, I can do that.”

“Wonderful, we’ll see you then, Patton.”

“Thank you,” Patton said. “Er- What do I call you?”

“The receptionist,” the woman laughed and hung up.

Patton shook his head. He hadn’t expected that. He waited a moment before composing a  message for his father.

**To: Dad**

_I called up the therapist. I’m going in on Monday. You didn’t have to give them my number though. Love you._

He killed some time by researching Dr. Picani. Everything about the man seemed legitimate, he had fantastic reviews on his website! It wasn’t long before his dad replied.

**From: Dad**

_I’m proud of you, kid! Only thing is, I didn’t give them your number? Love you, too. Let me know how the session goes!_

Well.. Now.. That was odd..

Any sane person would have found that alarming, but Patton?

No. Sweet, trusting Patton only thought that was more of a reason to attend the session.

Because now, he had more questions than he had answers, and he wanted to resolve that.

In any case, the receptionist had said he would be in a group session. A group of supers like him? Perhaps, those could be the friends he was so desperately craving… the company he ached for…

There was no harm in trying, was there?

 

* * *

 

**Patient No.6 File**

**_Name:_ ** _?????_

 **_Gender:_ ** _Error detected._

 **_Age when abilities were first discovered:_ ** _Errorerrorerrorerrorerrorerrorerror-_

**FILE CORRUPTED**

**Erase File?**

_Yes_ _No_

**Patient No.6 File Erased.**

  



	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

Honestly, it was stupid.

Roman knew that.

 _He_ had been the one to ask his mother if he could start therapy. _He_ had been the one to believe he needed help. It had all been _his_ idea. _He_ had wanted to go.

Yet, he had missed every single session.

Why?

Well, Roman couldn’t say.

Yep. Stupid.

Dr. Picani was a therapist for people with superpowers, which Roman possessed. Dr. Picani was a therapist for people who felt confused, lonely or lost, which Roman felt.

So one would think that Roman would willingly take the assistance, right?

Wrong.

Every week his mother dropped him off, and every week he would spend the entire hour outside the building waiting for her to come back.

Roman pretended that he had seen Picani, he told his mother that all was going great because he _knew_ that he couldn’t tell her the truth.

 _He_ had been the one to beg her for this, and she had reluctantly agreed to let him. There was absolutely no way he could tell her that he had chickened out every week.

Because that was the real core of this issue, wasn’t it? He was scared.

Roman, big, tough and intimidating to look at, was _scared_.

Scared to talk about his feelings. Scared to admit that he doubted his powers and what they could do. Scared that he needed help. Roman was just plain scared.

Perhaps that’s why he wasted the entire session pacing out the front of the office as he waited for his mother to return, it was easier to do that than face his fears.

Soon enough, however, Rocket caught on to his little scheme, and she insisted on taking him to his next appointment. Damn her for knowing him so well.

“I really can walk from here,” Roman said after a long drive in silence.

“Nope. I wanna make sure you get in okay,” she responded.

“I’ll be fine,” Roman pressed. “It’s only around this corner.”

“Roman, do you take Mom for an idiot?” Rocket asked, seemingly out of the blue. “She knows you’ve been skipping out.”

“How could she possibly know that?” Roman enquired, unable to stop himself.

“The receptionist called, you moron,” Rocket snorted. “Look, you have your reasons for not wanting to go, and that’s fine, but at one point you had an interest in going, yes?”

“Yeah, but-“

“But nothing,” Rocket interjected. “You bugged Mom about this for ages. You should at least attend one session. Who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself.”

“In therapy?!”

Rocket rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, dude,” she said, and then sighed. “All I know is that you’re under a lot of pressure right now. You need somebody to talk about this.”

“I have you,” Roman said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“And now you have somebody else, too,” Rocket said as she brought the minibus to a stop. “You wanted this, Roman. We’re giving it to you. So go in and tell Picani all your troubles. Tell him what a horrible sister you have.”

“Which one?” Roman mumbled and Rocket nudged him.

“All of us if you like,” she said. “That’s what a therapist is for, so you can whine about your annoying siblings.”

“You’re top of the list,” Roman said.

“Excellent!” Rocket said, far too cheerfully. “I can’t wait to become a weekly topic of conversation in that office.” She leaned over and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Now go,” she said. “I’ll wait here until you’re finished.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Nope,” she said, flicking on the radio and placing her feet up on the dashboard. “See you in an hour.”

Roman knew he was defeated. Well…to be fair, he could easily pick her up and throw her out of the car if he so desired…but he didn’t really fancy that.

So he resigned himself to the fact that he’d just have to do what he both wanted and didn’t want to.

“You better be here when I get back,” he told her, getting out of the car.

“You can count on it,” Rocket said. “Stay strong, kid.”

“Stay super,” Roman answered.

And then he had no choice but to open the door and step inside Picani’s office.

“Ah, Roman! We were beginning to wonder if we’d ever have the pleasure of your company.”

The girl’s voice rang throughout the room as Roman slowly approached the reception desk.

“Sorry, I was- hold on-“ Roman said, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. “I know you!”

The receptionist grinned at him, that same knowing smile that she had given him during their last encounter.

She was the very reason for Roman being there in the first place. She was the girl who had been posting flyers about Picani throughout the school.

She had somehow known who he was…she had known his _name_. How had she done that?

“How do you know my name?” He demanded, harsher than intended. “Who _are_ you?”

“I’m Dr. Picani’s receptionist,” she said calmly, “and as such, it is my job to know who you are.”

“How does _he_ know who I am?”

“He knows all the supers in this town,” she said, still smiling. “Now, I know you’ve missed all your sessions so far but we do have to move forward, so Dr. Picani has arranged for you to be in a group session today. He was rather hopeful you’d turn up.”

“A group session?” Roman frowned, “but it’s only my first one?”

“Actually, if you had shown up to all your appointments,” she glanced at her computer for a moment, “this would have been your ninth one. Now, shall I let him know you’re here?”

Roman groaned, long and loud. “Fine,” he said.

“Great!” she said, reaching for the phone at her side. She held it up to her ear and Roman waited patiently while she informed the therapist of his presence.

“Are you a Super too?” Roman said the second she had hung up. He assumed she had to be to work in a place like this.

“I can talk to animals,” she said.

“So can everyone?”

“No,” the girl laughed. “I can communicate with them. We can understand each other.”

“Oh,” Roman said. “Like Eliza Thornberry?”

“Exactly. It’s good that you know your cartoons because Picani loves them,” the girl said with a nod. “Speaking of Picani, you’re welcome to head into his office now, he’s ready for you.”

“Okay.. Thank you, er-?” Roman said, realising he didn’t know her name.

“Valerie,” the girl answered. “I’m Valerie.”

 

* * *

 

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Patton pulled his hand away from the doorknob as his mother looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
“Uh... Work,” Patton said weakly. “I got asked to come in.”  
  
“Again?” Juliet sighed, closing her book with a snap to give Patton her undivided attention. “I know you’re a valuable employee but don’t they have anyone else they can rely on?”    
  
“One of the waitresses called in sick,” Patton said. “I don’t mind helping out.”  
  
“I know, you’ve always been so good,” Juliet smiled at him. “It’s just feels like we hardly see you these days.”  
  
“That could be because we’re out of the house a lot, too,” her wife said, entering the room with a bowl of popcorn. “Are you sure you can’t stay?” she asked Patton. “We were going to watch a movie.”  
  
“Next time, I promise,” Patton assured them. “Work needs me.”  
  
“Alright, fine,” Juliet said. “Go play the hero.”  
  
Cece threw a piece of popcorn at her. “You make it sound so dramatic,” she laughed. “As if spending some quality time with your wife is a chore.”  
  
Juliet rolled her eyes. “Sometimes it can be,” she teased.  
  
“Do you want to be divorced a second time?”  
  
“I’ll see you later then,” Patton said over their playful bickering.  
  
He left the house with an immense weight of guilt on his shoulders. He hated lying to them.  
  
He had been going to therapy for a few weeks now and only his dad knew about it. There was no shame in it, and it wasn’t as though he couldn’t talk to Juliet or Cece, it was just that he knew his mother. He knew she would worry, she always did, and Patton couldn’t do that to her. It wouldn’t be fair to her.  
  
So whenever he had a therapy session, he simply told his mother that he was working, it was much easier that way.  
  
His father, on the other hand, rung him up after every session. Xavier was very invested in how his son was progressing and never wanted a single detail spared. It was both endearing and annoying.  
  
It didn’t take Patton long to reach Picani’s office, and he darted inside, beaming as he approached the receptionist.  
  
“Hi, Valerie,” he said. “How are you?”  
  
“Good morning, Patton. You’re right on time as usual,” she returned his smile. “I’m doing well, thanks.”  
  
“How’s Peaches?” He inquired, it had been far too long since Valerie’s cat had visited the office.  
  
“She’s great. She wants you to know that she’s so sorry she almost caused you an allergy attack,” Valerie said.  
  
“I would suffocate for her any day,” Patton said seriously. “You’re so lucky, Valerie! I wish I could talk to animals.”  
  
“Honestly, it’s not always that exciting,” Valerie laughed. “Most of the time they just want food or belly rubs.”  
  
“But I bet the tiny ones sound so cute,” Patton whined, “especially the puppies.”  
  
“I guess,” Valerie said. “You can go and see Picani now, if you like. Roman’s just gone in, it’s his first time here so be nice to him, okay?”  
  
“Roman?” Patton echoed and Valerie exhaled.  
  
“Don’t let me that you’ve forgotten,” she said. “Picani’s put you in a group session today.”  
  
“Oh, right! I didn’t forget,” Patton said, another lie. “I just didn’t realise it would be so soon.”  
  
“Really? I thought you were given plenty of notice,” Valerie said. “Don’t worry, Patton, Roman’s nice. You’ll like him, and he’ll like you, how could he not?”  
  
“Aww, thanks Valerie,” Patton said, feeling his cheeks heat up, it was always nice to be complimented.  
  
“Go on,” she said with a jerk of her head. “Adventure awaits.”

 

* * *

  
  
Logan threw down his pen with a long, defeated sigh. It was useless, utterly hopeless.  
  
How was he supposed to work on his homework with Kenny standing in the doorway?  
  
“Do you plan on watching me all afternoon?” Logan demanded.  
  
Kenny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, stepping forward into the bedroom. “How long have you known I was there?”  
  
“Five minutes and forty-three seconds,” Logan said with a quick glance at his watch. “I was curious to see if you were ever going to say anything, but you were proving to be quite a distraction.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Logan,” Kenny said. “It’s just... Well... Don’t you have therapy today?”  
  
Logan arched an eyebrow at him. “If I recall correctly, and I usually do, you told me that I only had to go once,” he said.  
  
“I know, and I’m proud of you for going even more than that,” Kenny said. “I would just hate to see you quit now is all. I really think it was helping you.”  
  
“The man makes puns, Kenny,” Logan said, “and he references silly cartoons which I have no knowledge of. I fail to see how that was helping me.”  
  
“Even so,” Kenny said. “It must make you feel a little better, just to have someone to talk to about this stuff? Someone who understands.”  
  
Maybe it did in some ways, not that Logan would ever admit that, he was not an emotional kind of guy.  
  
“I am perfectly capable of handling everything on my own,” Logan said. “May I return to my work, please?”  
  
“Logan, come on,” Kenny said. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“I’ve known you since you were seven-years-old,” Kenny said firmly. “I can tell when you’re lying to me. Do you think I’m an idiot?”  
  
“Of course not,” Logan said. “I just don’t want to go, isn’t that enough?”  
  
“Why? Why stop all of a sudden?” Kenny said. “You were doing so well. I don’t understand.”  
  
“If you must know, he wants me to sit in on a group session,” Logan snorted. “Could you imagine that?”  
  
“What’s wrong with that?” Kenny asked.  
  
“Come on, Kenny,” Logan said. “We’ve both just established that you’re no idiot, and I’m not either. I know that people don’t like me, and the last thing I need is to anger a bunch of people with superpowers.”  
  
“People like you!” Kenny said.  
  
“You and Miles like everybody,” Logan said. “Other than that, who have I got?”  
  
Kenny wanted to cry at the words. Logan was almost like a son to him, all the boys in the home were, and it hurt to hear that he thought so little of himself.  
  
“Logan, there’s plenty of things to like about you,” Kenny said. “You’re smart and you’re brave, and you have many other great qualities. People just judge you harshly because they’re scared. They don’t give you a chance because they see that you have abilities they don’t and it frightens them.”  
  
“Is this supposed to help me?” Logan mumbled.  
  
“I think meeting other Supers would be good for you,” Kenny said. “I really do.”  
  
“Please tell me how,” Logan said cynically.  
  
“Because at least they’d give you a chance,” Kenny said. “The fact that you have powers wouldn’t deter them, they’d get to know the real you. They’d see all the good things about you.”  
  
“And what if they end up hating me?” Logan said.  
  
”They won’t,” Kenny said with a shrug, “but you could always outrun them if they do.”  
  
Logan laughed without any real humour.  “I never would have thought of that,” he said sarcastically.  
  
“I’m not going to tell you what to do,” Kenny said, “but I know you’ll do the right thing. You’re not a quitter, are you, Logan?”  
  
Damn him. No, Logan was not a quitter and Kenny knew it. Kenny also knew that nothing annoyed Logan more than being called such a thing.  
  
“Fine,” Logan said, “but I mean it,” he said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack, “this is the last time you make me go to one of these idiotic meetings.”  
  
“You have my word,” Kenny said.  
  
Logan scoffed. Kenny’s word was starting to have less and less meaning every day.

 

* * *

  
  
“Virgil Sanders, if you kick my seat one more time, I will ground you until you’re fifty!” Lila snapped, glaring at her son in the rearview mirror.  
  
“You’re the one who made me sit behind you,” Virgil said, “after you manhandled me into the car!”  
  
It was ridiculous, really. His tiny mother had somehow managed to shove his lanky self into the backseat of their even tinier car.  
  
“You behave like a child, I’ll treat you like a child,” Lila said, “and children sit in the back.”  
  
“Ugh,” Virgil said. “Let me out!”  
  
“Stop being ridiculous,” Lila refused to give in to her son’s demands. “You’re going to this session today, and that’s that.”  
  
“Why? It’s not like Picani has actually taught me anything useful,” Virgil snapped. “I’ve been going for months and I’m still yet to learn something that actually helps me. Hell, Thomas can control his powers better than me, and he’s a kid!”  
  
“You have to give it more time, Virgil,” Lila said patiently. She was no stranger to Virgil’s mood swings, he was just like her husband. “He probably wants to get to know you more, and understand your powers better.”  
  
“What else is there to learn? You’re just making excuses for him,” Virgil folded his arms and leaned back against his seat.  
  
“And you’re just trying to get out of going because you don’t want to attend a group session,” Lila shot back.  
  
“How come Thomas doesn’t have to go?” Virgil asked, ignoring her comment. He knew that his mother was absolutely right, but he refused to give her any satisfaction.  
  
“Are you serious? The last time I suggested we sign him up for therapy, you yelled at me for almost a week,” Lila said.  
  
“Yeah, because he’s a kid. He shouldn’t have to go,” Virgil said.  
  
“You are completely contradicting yourself here,” Lila said.  
  
“I know!” Virgil snapped. “I just... I just want to argue you with you. You’re annoying me!”  
  
“Right now, son,” she said, “the feeling is mutual.”  
  
She brought the car to a stop behind a minibus where Virgil could see a teenage girl inside, blaring music.  
  
“I’ll be back to get you after it’s over,” Lila said, forcing Virgil to tear his eyes away from the girl.  
  
“Please don’t make me go in there, Mom,” Virgil said. “Picani is one thing... but other people? I can’t...”  
  
“You haven’t even given it a chance yet,” Lila said. “It’s for your own good, Virgil.”  
  
“Are you making me do this because you hate me? Is that why? Because I’m a loser?” Virgil demanded, his temper rising again.  
  
“I’m making you do this because you believe those things about yourself,” Lila said. “Virgil, I know you’re scared, I understand, but a life ruled by fear is no life at all.”  
  
“You don’t get it at all,” Virgil spat.  
  
“Maybe I don’t,” Lila said. “However, Picani does. You just have to give him time.”  
  
“He put me in a group session!”  
  
“The man knows what he’s doing,” Lila said, leaning over to open the car door. It was clear to Virgil that the conversation was over. “Who knows? You might even meet your very best friends in there.”  
  
Virgil grunted in response. “Doubtful,” he said as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut without another word.  
  
He marched towards the office, knowing that he had no choice but to go in.  
  
_You might even meet your very best friends in there._  
  
What a load of crap, he thought as he turned the handle and disappeared inside. He knew his mother was wrong, and he knew that she knew she was wrong, too.  
  
Nobody ever wanted to be friends with Virgil.  
  
Everybody knew that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is where you decide something for me...What pairings would you like? Any of them? None of them? Who do you want to end up together? Or maybe you want them all to just stay friends? Or maybe you want them ALL to be together lol I don’t know and I don’t mind..Any of them can work in this story! It’s your call.. I’ll keep a tally and pick the most popular choices...And remember, if it helps you with your choice, Virgil and Logan are 17, Patton is 18 and Roman is 16. Thanks for reading!


End file.
